This invention relates to intelligence communication systems and more particularly to a secure intelligence communication system.
The key to the securing of intelligence from detection during transmission always relies on providing the receiver with some key to the intelligence that allows him to remove the apparent randomness of the received intelligence and restore it to useful form. Conventionally this is done by transmitting an intelligence signal with many more dimensions or randomness than the intelligence content would require. The receiver possesses the key to sort out these dimensions or randomness and extract the intelligence. In conventional cryptographic equipment or source communication systems the randomness is achieved by modulo-2 addition of the intelligence with some very long repetition key sequence which is known to the receiver and the receiver then subtracts this sequence from the received signal to recover the intelligence.